I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to communication techniques for a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of cells that may operate synchronously or asynchronously. For synchronous operation, the timing of each cell may closely track the timing of neighbor cells. Synchronous operation may be achieved by having each cell align its timing to a reference time source, which may be a global navigation satellite system (GNSS). For asynchronous operation, the timing of each cell may not track and may even be pseudo-random with respect to the timing of neighbor cells.
A cell may desire to operate synchronously but may temporarily be unable to align its timing to the reference time source. It may be desirable to effectively handle such temporary loss of synchronization in order to mitigate performance degradation.